Uncommon
by auroraflame
Summary: Oneshot. A trumpet and a violin may be an unlikely pair, but is it possible? First oneshot please read and review Hihara x Kahoko


**Uncommon**

A Hihara x Kahoko fic.

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any part of La Corda D'Oro, though I would dearly love to. Imagine all the wonderful predicaments I could place the characters in evil smile**

Hihara Kazuki walked out of the main school building, towards the school main gate. As usual, he held his trumpet case flung over his shoulder and had a nice, big, barbecued meat bun in his mouth. Chewing on the bun absently, he had a mildly bored expression on his face. However, when he caught sight of a girl alone in front of him, a girl with red hair, his entire casual demeanor changed.

"Hafo-hhan!!" He tried to call out, before realizing that the meat bun in his mouth was impeding his ability to call out effectively to her. Hihara took a moment to remove the bun, and opened his mouth to call out to Kahoko again.

"KAHo-chan…" His yell died down when he realized who had joined her in the few seconds he took to remove the bun. Tsukimori Len. More important than _who _had joined her was how she was _looking_ at him. As though a beam of sunlight had blessed her with its beauty and warmth, she shone.

Hihara turned away from the sight, away from Kahoko and her boyfriend, disappointed. _She's never smiled at me like that. I guess that's the greatest proof that she had never felt the same way for me as I do for her. The difference between a mere boy friend, and a _boy_friend…_

_..Flashback.._

_At Fuyuumi's villa, a beautiful melody was heard. Soft and subtle, yet penetrating, the melody warmed the hearts of all who heard it. The lower sound supported the upper one, and the result was harmonious and enchanting. The Ave Maria._

_Hihara, who had just finished his bath, was entranced by the sound of the two violins blending harmoniously together. Kahoko, and Tsukimori, sound so beautiful together…The sound that two violins produce is breathtaking… _

_A beautiful, lasting song…_

_..End Flashback.._

Hihara shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _Of course the two violinists would end up together…_ He thought bitterly. _The pairing is common, so many examples of beautiful music is written for two violins…_

Hihara's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden slap that was so loud, it echoed about the area. He turned towards the origin of the sound, somewhere near the main gate, and his eyes widened at what he saw: Kahoko lowering her hand, eyes staring at the ground. Tsukimori with his face tilted to one side, his hand slowly reaching up to touch his face.

Kahoko stood waveringly for a moment, before whirling about and running. Before Hihara even considered going after her, he felt himself running instinctively, wanting to see if she was all right.

Rounding a corner only seconds after he saw her do so, Hihara stopped so suddenly he almost crashed into the wall. In front of him, only a few meters away, stood Kahoko… and Tsuchiura. Kahoko was not crying, but even from that distance, Hihara could see the great effort Kahoko was making to maintain that façade. For one thing, her shoulders were shaking, her entire body was trembling as if from the onslaught of a chill wind, and she was sniffing suspiciously. Tsuchiura noticed all this and, as he was oblivious to the happenings that occurred not too long ago at the main gate, asked her what was wrong. His question seemed to open the floodgates, for Kahoko immediately began bawling.

"Tsu..Tsukimori bro..ke up w…with me!"

To Hihara, Tsuchiura's subsequent actions seemed to be as though he was taking advantage of the situation. Tsuchiura hugged her. After the initial shock for Kahoko she seemed to relax into the comfort that Tsuchiura was providing. This was quite enough for Hihara to witness. Going back round the corner, no longer able to see Kahoko and Tsuchiura embracing, he leaned against the wall.

_..Flashback.._

_Kahoko stood onstage, feet bare, without an accompanist. She looked so lost, so alone, and Hihara wanted so badly to help. But he could only play the trumpet, not the piano. He couldn't stop her from going onstage, and now he couldn't ease the pain and embarrassment she must be feeling at this point in time. Hihara felt so helpless…_

"_If you need an accompanist, I'm here" Came a deep, male voice from the audience. Hihara saw a tall general-education student vault onto the stage, flex his fingers, give a reassuring nod to Kahoko (something that he himself wanted to do so badly) and start playing the piano. The sound of Kahoko's violin and Tsuchiura's piano blended, each relying on the other, and the result was stunning. _

_Even though Kahoko still came in last place, she had still done an impressive job of performing. With Tsuchiura as her accompanist._

_..End Flashback.._

Hihara couldn't resist a bitter chortle at the memory, laughing at his pain. _A violinist and a pianist, yet another common pairing. The sound produced might even be more beautiful than a violin duet..._

Preparing to leave, Hihara straightened from the wall. However, he couldn't resist taking another glance at Kahoko before he left. To his surprise, Tsuchiura was gone and Kahoko was sitting on a bench, completely alone.

"Hey." Hihara said. _Wait, when did I decide to go over to talk to her? _

"Hey." Kahoko said back, with a semblance of her usual smile, now tinged with bitterness.

"Are you okay?" Hihara asked with concern.

Something in his voice must have told her that he knew what was wrong, because she stated "Oh, you know."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kahoko shook her head slowly, eyes downcast.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know."

Kahoko looked up at Hihara in surprise.

"He's so emotionless, so detached. While you are kind, caring, so filled with life-" Hihara was cut off by Kahoko coming up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Is that how you feel about me senpai?"

His cheeks flaming red, Hihara nodded.

"Thank you, Kazuki."

Kahoko took Hihara's hand, walking towards the main gate. Hihara was blissfully happy,

until…

"How about Tsuchiura?" The moment the words were said, Hihara wished he could take them back.

"Why do you ask about Tsuchiura-kun, Kazuki?"

"I…"

"We are just good friends." Kahoko smiled at him, then tugged on his hand. "Come on Kazuki, let's go. My mother is cooking my favourite dish for dinner today."

Laughing, Hihara let himself be led by a smiling Kahoko, out past the gate, towards their future.

_..Flashback.._

_The trumpet and the violin finished their duet rendition of Gavotte. Thunderous applause reached their ears and they smiled at each other, knowing that they had played beautifully. _

"_The combination of a trumpet and a violin is indeed uncommon." Shimizu said. "But the sound is beautiful all the same."_

Fine


End file.
